


Hate The Taste

by ukenceto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, ffxvsmallsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukenceto/pseuds/ukenceto
Summary: The night after Ardyn joins Noctis and his retinue, he finally gets to catch a moment alone with the prince.





	Hate The Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r3zuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3zuri/gifts).



> written for r3zuri on tumblr at the #ffxvsmallsecretsanta event :) 
> 
> title is from BRMC's song with the same name ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iaZc0ITpnQ8 )

"It must be hard, at times-"

 

The low voice startled him, but Noctis tried not to let it show, instead just glanced nonchalantly to his side where Ardyn stood, seemingly appeared out of thin air.

 

"-not letting anyone close. Not truly at least." He leaned over the gas pump, mirroring Noctis' stance at the Regalia, as fuel filled the tank with a monotone hiss and crickets chirped somewhere right around the edge of the brightly lit station.

 

His answer was a barely-there lift of the shoulder, gaze wandering away from Ardyn's face. Before, he had found something distantly disturbing about his eyes and now that the harsh fluorescent glow cast sharp shadows down his cheekbones, Noctis was reluctant to rise to his taunt. If it was one anyway; he didn't know him well enough to guess, but it was good practice to remain wary of anybody on the enemy's side, even if the said person had acted civil so far.

 

"The burden of royalty, keeping people at an arm's reach for most of your life…"

 

The gas pump clicked shut, signaling that the tank was full. Going through the motion almost automatically, Noct's hand was already on the nozzle, ready to pull it back when he felt cold fingers closing over his wrist. The grip was loose, more of a cares rather than a hold. Yet he found himself stuck motionless as if hit by a spell, though that was not the case.

 

Ardyn's words still going through his mind, Noctis reflected on the truth they brought. Even with his friends so close by his side as they were on this trip, there had always been a certain level of distance between them. A void only made deeper by a long-gone mother and an always-busy father, by growing with the constant reminder that he stood on a different ground than others.

 

"It's not like many have wished to come any closer." Feeling bold, he looked up at Ardyn's face and stood taller, the words hot on his tongue. Truly, when it came to it, people were always the ones who'd kept to the sidelines, not daring to approach him, to have him choose at all.

 

"Such a pity-" Ardyn then stepped even closer, until they were chest to chest, his hand brushing Noct's bangs away and trailing down his cheek. "-such a shame, indeed."

 

He really didn't wish to react the way he did, but as Ardyn's voice washed over him, Noctis felt his eyes flutter shut as he turned his head slightly, sinking into the touch. As innocent as it was, he couldn't remember the last time anyone had touched him with an intent that was labeled any different from helping or friendly.

This close, he could catch the faint hint of whatever cologne Ardyn was wearing, and over it something indefinable, like leather and dust and a day spent on the road. It made yearning simmer somewhere at the pit of his stomach, and Noctis feared with what ease he'd welcome Ardyn to bid his unmaking. Fingers slid lower, over the expanse of his neck, finding the telltale staccato of his pulse; reached the cradle between his collarbones as Ardyn's lips curved into a smile.

 

"A kind of longing that, perhaps, a man of no consequence could fulfill?"


End file.
